The present invention relates to an electrical contact arrangement. The contact arrangement is used in particular in a motor vehicle.
In the automotive sector, the prior art discloses various housings in which for example control units, power electronics or energy stores are arranged. In order to connect these components in the housing, a connector pin usually projects through the housing. The outer side of the connector pin is connected to the on-board electrical system via a corresponding conductor. The passage of the pin through the housing has at least to be liquid-tight and accordingly electrically insulated.